<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulse Control by sinchun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654368">Impulse Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun'>sinchun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Life in a Pack [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Claiming Bites, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned KunTen, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, but also they are, ten and yangyang are gossips, xiaohenyang are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yangyang has always been impulsive. His decision to audition to become an idol was something of light-hearted whim. Other whims include temporarily exchanging claiming bites with Hendery just to see what it’s like and giving presents to Xiaojun in an attempt to become friends.</p><p>“Dude, we’re, like, the perfect trio,” says Yangyang suddenly.</p><p>“Huh?” This from Hendery.</p><p>Yangyang points at himself and says, “Alpha.” He points at Hendery. “Beta.” Then finally at Xiaojun. “Omega. The perfect trio.”</p><p>Xiaojun laughs, a little too loud for the peaceful night. “You’re so fucking weird,” he tells Yangyang fondly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang &amp; Wong Kun Hang | Hendery &amp; Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Life in a Pack [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impulse Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As per usual, you don't need to have read the other stories in this series to understand this one, though others (such as the introductory fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899764/chapters/68319259">Lead</a>) will provide some additional context on the AU.</p><p>This really is a “Friends with Benefits” fic. Just boys being friends and having fun together without romantic feelings. It’s a good time, I think. Though, content warning: there’s an unintentional unconsenual claiming bite given in this story. They talk about it immediately and things are okay, but just a head’s up. There is also a brief scene of underage drinking.</p><p>
  <i>Edited 21/01/2021 for continuity.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang presented young. He was only fifteen when he experienced his first rut. He hadn’t been prepared for it, not really, but he’d managed to scrape by, and as a result, he knows that even now sometimes he can be a little scatterbrained and overly energetic when it comes to the way he navigates his status as an alpha.</p><p>And he’s always been impulsive. Even his decision to audition for SM was something of a light-hearted whim. But once he picks a path, he commits to following it out to wherever it may take him.</p><p>In this case, it’s taken him to Seoul where he joins a group of five other trainees. It’s 2016, and he doesn’t speak Korean very well yet, so he’s beyond relieved to learn that three of the other boys are also Chinese: Hendery and Lucas, who are both only a year older than him, and Kun, who seems to be the group’s de facto leader as the eldest alpha. Even one of the Korean members, Johnny, know a smattering of Mandarin—“The company almost debuted me in a Chinese group,” he explains with an easy grin—so the culture shock isn’t as bad as Yangyang had worried.</p><p>Between him, Kun, and Lucas, their group is half alpha, unbalanced against Johnny’s and Hendery’s beta and Jungwoo’s and Sungchan’s unpresented statuses, but they manage to avoid the usual clashes and competitiveness one might expect from having too many alphas in too close of proximity to each other. Kun is measured and calm, and the unevenness is corrected in part by Doyoung and Ten, two omegas who are neither trainees nor attached yet to a stable group and who tend to spend time with their cohort.</p><p>Yangyang comes to adore Ten pretty quickly. The older boy is talented, with a sharp wit and an indulgence for explaining things to Yangyang. And like Yangyang, he speaks English. In the language, he regales Yangyang with anecdotes about the others he used to train with, who have recently been placed into a large boy group called NCT and have formed a pack around it.</p><p>“Taeyong-hyung is the leader. He’s the sweetest, most caring alpha you could imagine,” Ten tells him, eyes bright with a fondness for his friends. “Mark’s a little awkward but he’s so kind. He’s just a year older than you. Haechannie is your age, and a total brat. I think you’d like him.”</p><p>The way Ten talks about the NCT members make Yangyang long to know them. He can tell that Ten really loves them, that he thinks the world of them and misses them dearly. <em>NCT’s concept is all about limitless expansion. Maybe I’ll get to join them someday,</em> thinks Yangyang hopefully.</p><p>He badgers Ten for more stories whenever the older boy comes around. And Ten is always more than happy to indulge him. His proclivity for gossip matches well with Yangyang’s natural curiosity.</p><p>“You put a bunch of teenage boys right around the age of presentation together, of course things are going to get messy, you know?” Ten grins, clearly delighted to have someone to listen to his salacious tales.</p><p>“Oof, did someone’s heart get broken?” asks Yangyang.</p><p>Ten laughs. “Oh, nothing so dramatic as that,” he says breezily. “Just little jealousies over who’s asking who to help with their heat or their rut or whatnot.”</p><p>“Tell me! Tell me!” Yangyang begs.</p><p>“So Taeil-hyung—he’s the oldest member and a beta—has always been super soft for Winwin,” Ten tells him, “and I’m pretty sure his feelings were hurt when Winwinnie presented and didn’t ask for him to help with either his heat or his rut.”</p><p>Yangyang encourages him with a melodramatic gasp. “Scandalous! So who <em>did</em> Winwin ask for?”</p><p>“For his heat, he asked for Yuta, and for his rut—” Ten smirks. “—he asked for me.”</p><p>Yangyang bounces up and down in his seat. “Who else have you slept with?” he asks.</p><p>Ten rolls his eyes. “It’s not an impressive number or anything,” he demurs. “Just Johnny and Lucas, and, uh, Taeyong and I had claiming bites for a while in, like, 2013 and 2014.”</p><p>“No way, you were claiming with Mr. Leader-hyung?” Yangyang asks, mostly for the purpose of making Ten laugh, which he does. Yangyang laughs with him, then pesters him for more stories.</p><p>Not that his trainee group is devoid of its own sort of drama. When Jungwoo presents as an omega, his heat pheromones rile Hendery up into a rut, and Yangyang just sort of assumes that it means Jungwoo will take Hendery back to his room for his heat, but Jungwoo asks for Lucas instead. It wouldn’t be a problem, except that neither Doyoung nor Ten are around so it means Hendery is left all wound up and wanting, and while Johnny could theoretically help him out, the older beta begs out of it, citing the age difference and that he’d feel weird about it.</p><p>Yangyang’s heart goes out to Hendery, who looks miserable trying to get through his rut alone, and before he can really think about what he’s doing, he’s opening his mouth to ask, “Would it help if I, like, jacked you off or something?”</p><p>The offer clearly takes Hendery aback, but the beta still nods. “Yeah, I… it might?”</p><p>They go back to Hendery’s room, and Yangyang jerks him off. It’s surprisingly fun. Hendery kisses him, frantic and bruising, and lets his own hands wander down between Yangyang’s legs, and the next time his rut comes around, Yangyang asks for Hendery.</p><p>In 2017, their group loses two members when Johnny and Doyoung join NCT 127. Later in the year, Kun, Ten, Jungwoo, and Lucas all get tapped to join NCT’s big 2018 promotion. They get whisked away for extra practices, are kept constantly busy, and the company, ever mysterious in their methods, shuffles Sungchan into a different trainee group. Yangyang’s circle narrows to just Hendery and himself.</p><p>With fewer people around, Yangyang gets bored more easily. And when he’s bored, he tends to come up with rash ideas to try to counteract it. He drums his fingers against the table, turns to Hendery, and asks, “Do you want to give each other claiming bites?”</p><p>Hendery arches an eyebrow at him. “Um, what? Why?” he asks.</p><p>Yangyang shrugs. “Just to see what it’s like,” he explains. “I mean, come on. With everyone else so busy and preoccupied with NCT stuff for next year, it’d be the perfect time to experiment, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess,” admits Hendery. He tries to pretend like he’s better than Yangyang’s recklessness, but he always ends up going along with his suggestions.</p><p>They steal away to Yangyang’s room and give each other bites on their upper arms. Though the bites don’t bleed much, Hendery still insists on covering them with antiseptics and bandaids, because, “Better safe than sorry.”</p><p>Yangyang grins and rolls the sleeve of his shirt back down over the bandaid. “No one will even be able to tell,” he says confidently.</p><p>“Except that we smell like each other now,” Hendery points out.</p><p>“Huh,” says Yangyang. “Good point.”</p><p>But come on, how likely is it that anyone is paying close enough attention to pick up on it?</p><p>The question gets answered a few days later when Ten comes by in a rare moment of free time to ask him out to lunch. “I miss my baby Yangyang!” He swoops in to give Yangyang a hug, then immediately pulls back with a wide grin. “Or…. not so baby anymore, hmm?”</p><p>Yangyang blinks at him. “What do you mean?” he asks confusedly.</p><p>“You’re claiming with Hendery,” states Ten. “His scent is all over you.”</p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> Yangyang feels himself flush. “We were just curious,” he explains. “It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>Ten gives him a look. “Except claiming bites <em>do</em> mean something. No one else will want to touch you while you’re claimed by someone. The scent makes it uncomfortable.” He sounds more serious than Yangyang has ever heard him.</p><p>“Ten, are you…” He isn’t sure, but he thinks it’s worth a guess. “Are you planning on asking someone to claim you?”</p><p>“Where’d you get that idea?” asks Ten, too quickly to be natural.</p><p>Yangyang grins. “Oh, you <em>are</em>!” he crows triumphantly. “Who is it? Is it someone I know?”</p><p>Ten clamps a hand over his mouth. “Shut up,” he hisses, without any real anger. “Let me take you out to lunch and I’ll tell you about it.”</p><p>They go to some little hole-in-the-wall cafe nearby. As they eat, Ten makes good on his word and tells Yangyang about the recent developments in his love life. “So, uh, Kun and I have been spending our cycles together recently,” he admits, and he’s blushing, which is how Yangyang figures that it’s about more than just sex.</p><p>“Kun-ge?” Yangyang has watched Ten and Kun bicker over the stupidest little details, tease each other for nothing, and just generally be the biggest nuisance possible to each other. He never would’ve pegged Kun as the person Ten would catch feelings for. “Really?”</p><p>“He’s really very kind,” says Ten. His voice is soft and full of affection as he talks about Kun. “He takes care of me, even when I’m at my worst. And when I think about the idea of him taking care of some other omega instead of me… well, I’m definitely at my worst then.” He sighs, sounding disappointed in himself.</p><p>Yangyang pokes his cheek. “Oh, dude, you have it bad.” He takes a bite of his lunch, then asks, mouth full of food, “So do you think he feels the same way about you?”</p><p>Ten looks disgusted, either by Yangyang’s eating habits or the general discussion about feelings. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” he replies. “But yeah, that’s why I’ve been thinking a lot about claiming bites recently.”</p><p>“Ah.” Yangyang sets his food aside and says seriously, “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was being flippant about claiming bites. I know that they can be a big deal, but really, Hendery and I were just curious. We’ve already decided that we’re not going to maintain our bites and let the claim lapse.”</p><p>Looking relieved to have the conversation move off of his relationship with Kun, Ten asks, “So the two of you aren’t sleeping together?”</p><p>“No, we <em>are</em>,” corrects Yangyang. “But we’ve talked about it, and neither of us have feelings for the other, beyond, like, friends with benefits. So maintaining our claim wouldn’t make sense.”</p><p>“Wise.” Ten smiles, reaches across the table to ruffle his hair. “I’m proud of you, baby.”</p><p>Yangyang makes a face and squirms away from his affections. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” he grumbles good-naturedly. He likes Ten so much, really admires and looks up to him, and he hopes that it won’t be too long before he can debut too. He thinks it’d be ideal to join NCT, just like Ten. He already misses him a lot.</p><p>It gets worse the closer it gets to the end of the year. Everyone is always so busy all the time. Yangyang and Hendery’s claim lapses, but the two of them remains close with each other as everyone else grows more distant. Even after their scents disappear from each other, Yangyang still asks for Hendery for his ruts, and Hendery happily agrees every time.</p><p>It’s fun. It’s easy. They’re just two friends having a good time, getting each other off, and occasionally sneaking kisses when no one else is looking.</p><p>He and Hendery lose Kun, Ten, Jungwoo, and Lucas in 2018, but they gain a new friend too. Xiaojun is brought in, a reserved omega with powerful vocals and the tendency to slip into Cantonese when he’s frustrated. At this point, Yangyang is fairly certain the company is planning on putting them all in a Chinese group, but who’s to say for sure? Management likes keeping them in the dark. It’s just something he’s had to get to used to over the past couple of years.</p><p>Instead of theorizing over the future, Yangyang decides to focus on getting Xiaojun to warm up to Hendery and him. He predicts that once he can break through the newcomer’s guarded exterior, they’ll come to be marvelous friends. He’s sure of it.</p><p>He starts by buying a scarf for Xiaojun. The older boy doesn’t seem prepared for how much colder winter in Seoul would be than in Dongguan, so Yangyang figures the scarf will be a practical gift. Xiaojun blushes prettily when he gives it to him, thanking Yangyang for his thoughtfulness.</p><p>A few days later, he and Hendery see Xiaojun with the scarf wrapped around his neck. Hendery grins and tells Yangyang, “It’s a handsome scarf you picked. You have good taste.”</p><p>“Thank you,” replies Yangyang loftily. He’s always prided himself on having a good eye for fashion.</p><p>He continues to buy things for Xiaojun: a notebook after learning that he likes to write lyrics, a jar of matcha after hearing him mention that he likes green tea, a thick hat with a cute fluffy white pompom when he still looks cold despite the scarf. Yangyang chucks the hat at him when he finds him in one of the practice rooms late one evening.</p><p>“Um.” Xiaojun looks at the hat, looks off to one side, looks at Yangyang. “I’m not… I’m not looking for a relationship.”</p><p>“Huh? Okay? Good for you?” replies Yangyang in confusion. What a totally out of left field statement.</p><p>Xiaojun tries to hand the hat back to him. “So I don’t think I can accept this,” he tells Yangyang, and wait, what?</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Isn’t it… Haven’t you been courting me?” asks Xiaojun, sounding just as confused.</p><p>Yangyang’s jaw drops. “What? Where did you get that idea?”</p><p>Xiaojun gives him an incredulous look. “You keep <em>bringing me things</em>! What else am I supposed to think when an alpha is constantly giving me gifts?”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Yangyang isn’t sure if he’s ever been this embarrassed in his life. “I didn’t think of it that way.”</p><p>“So you’re not courting me?” asks Xiaojun suspiciously.</p><p>Yangyang shakes his head. “I was just trying to make friends,” he explains. “I thought you looked cold.”</p><p>Xiaojun blushes furiously. “Ah. I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do think you’re attractive!” Yangyang is quick to assure him. “I’m just, um, also not looking for a relationship or anything.”</p><p>There’s an awkward pause, then both boys blurt out apologies. “So… friends?” asks Xiaojun shyly.</p><p>“Friends,” Yangyang agrees, and before he can decide whether or not it’s a good idea, he leans forward to press a quick kiss to Xiaojun’s lips before running away.</p><p>Hendery makes fun of him for it for days. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize that an alpha providing for an omega would be taken as a sign of courtship!” he snickers.</p><p>Yangyang rolls his eyes. “You’re not a very supportive best friend,” he tells Hendery.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Xiaojun comes to be close with them as well. His friendship rounds out their trio delightfully. He and Hendery try to teach Cantonese slang to Yangyang, but Yangyang isn’t sure if his brain has any more capacity for language-learning. “I’ll need to free up some memory space on my hard drive,” he jokes, tapping the side of his head.</p><p>It’s nice. The three of them feel right together.</p><p>None of them can legally drink in Korea, but one weekend Hendery manages to get his hands on a pack of beer anyways. “We’d be of age in China, and we’re Chinese,” is his defense, when Xiaojun questions if it’s a good idea.</p><p>They head up to the roof, spread a blanket on the ground, and get buzzed off of the alcohol and the spring air and each other’s company. The more he has to drink, the touchier Xiaojun gets. He practically pours himself into Hendery’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a soft kiss to his nose.</p><p>“Dude, we’re, like, the perfect trio,” says Yangyang suddenly.</p><p>“Huh?” This from Hendery.</p><p>Yangyang points at himself and says, “Alpha.” He points at Hendery. “Beta.” Then finally at Xiaojun. “Omega. The perfect trio.”</p><p>Xiaojun laughs, a little too loud for the peaceful night. “You’re so fucking weird,” he tells Yangyang fondly.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” asks Yangyang, laughing too. He takes another swig of his beer then crawls over to Hendery to join in the cuddling.</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Xiaojun admits and twists in Hendery’s lap to lay his head against the top of Yangyang’s. “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>Hendery shifts, does his best to pull Yangyang into his arms too. It’s an awkward sort of bear hug, but it works. They work. “The perfect trio,” he agrees.</p><p>By happenstance, one month in the early summer, Yangyang’s rut lines up with Xiaojun’s heat. They decide to deal with their cycles by taking each other to bed. It’s a different experience from his times with Hendery. Xiaojun is smaller and softer and more inclined to use his words to tell Yangyang exactly what he wants.</p><p>Yangyang likes it. It’s a fun change of pace.</p><p>Maybe it’s the thrill of being with someone new, or maybe it’s the allure of Xiaojun’s omega scent, but Yangyang lets himself get carried with trying to please the older boy. He’s always been a little competitive, right? And it’s instinctive for an alpha to want to take good care of an omega. So it makes sense that he gives it his best trying to satisfy Xiaojun.</p><p>On what he’s pretty sure is going to be the last day of his rut—he’s had three years now to get to know his biology—Yangyang goes further. He thrusts harder, talks dirtier, wants to give Xiaojun the best goddamn orgasm of his life. Maybe he gets a little too carried away. He buries his face in the crook of Xiaojun’s neck, pressing his mouth against his shoulder, and as his orgasm hits him, he mindlessly bites down.</p><p>Xiaojun gasps, and then he’s coming too. When he comes down from it, he brings his hand to his shoulder. His fingers come away bloody and he glares at Yangyang. “You <em>bit</em> me!”</p><p>Yangyang grimaces. “I didn’t mean to,” he protests. “I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>Xiaojun flicks him on the forehead. “You need to learn to control yourself,” he says stonily. “What if your mouth had been over my scent gland and you accidentally gave me a mating bite? ‘I wasn’t thinking’ wouldn’t cut it then.”</p><p>Yangyang knows he’s right. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. He wishes ardently that they weren’t having this conversation while still tied together by his knot. “You’re right. I’ll be better about it in the future.”</p><p>“You’d better be,” says Xiaojun tartly.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Yangyang asks in a quiet voice.</p><p>Xiaojun sighs. He shifts in Yangyang’s lap, and Yangyang tries not to groan at the sensation it sends spiking through his body. “Not to sound like a total mom, but I’m not mad,” he says. “Just disappointed.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> don’t say ‘mom’ when I’m literally still inside of you,” begs Yangyang, and then Xiaojun is laughing, and he’s laughing too, holding onto each other until his knot goes down and they’re able to separate.</p><p>Despite Xiaojun’s claim that he isn’t mad, Yangyang can’t help but notice that the omega seems to be avoiding him the next day after their cycles have ended. <em>Shit, he totally </em>is<em> mad at me, isn’t he?</em> Lying on the floor of the practice room, caught up in his worries, Yangyang barely notices Hendery popping up next to him.</p><p>“Yo, did you put a claiming bite on Xiaojun?” the beta asks.</p><p>“Um,” says Yangyang.</p><p>Hendery stares at him, eyes wide. “Because he sure smells like you did.”</p><p>“It’s… complicated,” Yangyang says slowly.</p><p>“It’s not complicated!” shouts Xiaojun from the other side of the room. “Yangyang is just an idiot with poor impulse control!”</p><p>“I <em>said</em> I’m sorry!” Yangyang shouts back.</p><p>Hendery’s eyes grow impossibly wider. “You bit him without asking first?”</p><p>Yangyang flinches at his tone. “It was unintentional. I know it was bad of me, okay?” he says earnestly. “I won’t let myself do it again. Ever. To anyone. I promise.”</p><p>Hendery still looks alarmed. He’s good at looking alarmed, thinks Yangyang. Then he grabs Yangyang by the wrist and drags him over to Xiaojun. “Don’t fight. Talk it out,” he tells them.</p><p>“We’ve talked about it,” says Xiaojun. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s clearly not fine! You said you weren’t mad, but you’re avoiding me!” Yangyang points out accusingly.</p><p>Xiaojun crosses his arms. “I’m <em>not</em> mad,” he insists. “I just feel weird because I smell like you now, and I wanted some space to come to terms with that.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Yangyang feels like the biggest asshole in the world, thinking about his own hurt feelings when his friend is dealing with so much more than just a bite he didn’t ask for. “Fuck, I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry, Xiaojun. I’ll give you space.” He begins backing away, but Xiaojun stops him with a hand on his forearm.</p><p>“Wait, before you do, there’s something I want to do,” he says quietly.</p><p>Yangyang freezes, unsure what Xiaojun means. <em>Maybe he’s gonna deck me in the face. </em>He thinks the omega would probably be entitled to.</p><p>Instead, Xiaojun pulls him in for a tight hug. “We’re still good, I promise,” he whispers into Yangyang’s ear. “I just need a little bit of time. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize to me, Junjun,” Yangyang whispers back. “<em>I’m</em> sorry. Take all the time you need.”</p><p>Xiaojun stays withdrawn for another day, but then he returns, slowly easing back into their tight-knit friendship from before. It makes Yangyang happy. Wildly, it seems to make Hendery even happier.</p><p>“Well, it’s like you said,” he says when Yangyang teases him about it. “We’re the perfect trio.”</p><p>Yangyang loops one arm around his shoulder’s, the other around Xiaojun’s. He presses a kiss to each of their cheeks in quick succession. He hopes that his theory about the company planning to put them together into a Chinese group is right. He doesn’t want to think about idea of being separated from his two best friends.</p><p>When Xiaojun’s heat comes around the next month, Yangyang decides to go back to giving him space. Just to be safe. His claiming bite on Xiaojun—his stupid, thoughtless mistake—hasn’t quite yet lapsed, and Yangyang doesn’t want to unintentionally make anything worse with his presence.</p><p>So Yangyang curls up on his bed with a mobile game, pausing only to remove his earbuds when Hendery pops his head into his room. “Xiaojun wants me to help him with his heat, but uh, he still smells like your claiming bite, and it’s kind of wigging me out, dude,” Hendery tells him.</p><p>“I thought you liked my scent, <em>dude</em>,” Yangyang retorts. “It didn’t seem to bother you when we were fucking or when we tried claiming each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, but like, it’s <em>Xiaojun</em>,” whines Hendery. “My biology feels all weird about it, like I’m encroaching your territory or something.”</p><p>Yangyang rolls his eyes, and the next thing he knows, he’s asking, “Would it help if I were there too?”</p><p>Hendery blinks at him. “Did you just ask if I wanted to have a threesome with you and Xiaojun?” he asks.</p><p>Yangyang thinks about it, then shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I’d be down if you and Xiaojun are.” He knows that the decision is ultimately up to Xiaojun. If the omega doesn’t want him around, which would be totally fair, he will leave immediately, no hard feelings.</p><p>As it turns out, Xiaojun does want him there. When Hendery asks him if he’d be interested in having a threesome, his eyes widen at first. Then he looks calculatingly at first Hendery then Yangyang, and the unabashed desire in his gaze makes Yangyang shiver with anticipation.</p><p>Still, he wants to double check. “Are you sure?” he asks Xiaojun. “Seriously, no pressure, no hard feelings, no nothing, if you don’t actually want this. It was just a crazy thought I had!”</p><p>“Yangyang!” Xiaojun gives him a soft smile, in harsh contrast to his sharp voice. “I promise you, I want this. I want you.” He shifts his attention to Hendery, and his smile widens. It looks sinfully good on him. “I want you both.”</p><p>Hendery bounds forward to give Xiaojun a messy kiss. Yangyang watches them. <em>They look nice together,</em> he thinks, then Xiaojun is beckoning him closer too.</p><p>“Come kiss me,” whines Xiaojun, and how can Yangyang say no to that? He crawls onto Xiaojun’s bed, wraps his arms around the omega, and kisses him passionately. As they make out, Hendery slides his hands down Yangyang’s chest, reaching for the zip of his jeans.</p><p>Yeah, Yangyang’s poor impulse control can get him intro trouble sometimes, but it can get him into good things too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A recap for those trying to keep track of everyone’s presentations—Alphas: Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Lucas, Mark, Jeno, Haechan, Yangyang. Betas: Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun, Winwin, Hendery, Jaemin. Omegas: Doyoung, Ten, Jungwoo, Xiaojun. Renjun’s, Chenle’s, and Jisung’s presentations all haven’t been revealed yet, though readers of “In Bloom” might remember that Renjun presents in 2019 before Mark. There’s going to be a story about him. (I still haven’t decided what I’m going to do with Shotaro and Sungchan in this series, if anything. Let me know if the comments if you have strong feelings about that.)</p><p>
  <i>Update: I'm working Shotaro and Sungchan into the series, and have edited this fic to reflect that, though their presentations haven't been revealed yet either.</i>
</p><p>For anyone interested in the kunten mentioned, if you haven’t already read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978900">Amaryllis and Yarrow,</a> it’s a little fic about their relationship.</p><p>Those following this series, I’m working on the longer fic that will resolve the plot line started in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056648/chapters/68735928">Your Scent On My Skin.</a> No spoilers, but here’s a little snippet:</p><p>
  <i>“Why claim with Yuta? Why freeze me out?” asks Doyoung. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The last question is, perhaps, the most important one of all, and it hangs in the air, before Jaehyun replies, “You didn’t tell me either.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Doyoung scowls. “Don’t be childish,” he says with a sniff.</i>
</p><p><i>“But I </i>was<i>,” Jaehyun points out. “I </i>was<i> a child. I was only nineteen when we debuted. Did I fumble things? Yes, of course, I did! Because I was young, and I didn’t know better!” He pauses, then adds bitterly, “</i>You<i> were the one who said it wouldn’t have made sense for us to continue claiming each other when 127 when formed.”</i></p><p><i>“Well, what do you want me to do now?” snaps Doyoung.</i> </p><p><i>“Do you still love me?”</i> </p><p>Before I finish it, though, I’d like to do one or two oneshots first. Which would you want to see first: the above mentioned Renjun-focused fic or doyu smut?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>